1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Venetian blind and, more particularly, to a Venetian blind having a motorized drive mechanism to lift and lower the slats of the Venetian blind automatically without requiring manual work.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Venetian blind comprises a headrail, a plurality of slats mounted on the headrail, a roller rotatably mounted in the headrail and connected to the slats for lifting and lowering the slats by rotation of the roller, a shaft tube secured on the roller for rotating the roller, a driven wheel secured on an end of the shaft tube for rotating the shaft tube, and an endless lift cord removably mounted on the driven wheel. In operation, the lift cord is pulled downward to rotate the driven wheel which rotates the shaft tube which rotates the roller so as to lift and lower the slats by rotation of the roller. However, the endless lift cord depending from the headrail can be reached by a child, so that the child is easily tangled by the endless lift cord, thereby causing danger to the child.